


Ghostly wedding

by gabbypie64



Series: Old-Verse [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Family Dynamics, Fluff, Gen, foundFamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 12:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20258164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabbypie64/pseuds/gabbypie64
Summary: Dani and Mr.Lancer go to a weddingbeta-read by lexosaurus from tumblr





	1. Chapter 1

My day started normally enough for a Saturday morning. Dani and I while exchanging some pleasant chit-chat about her friends, video games, and the like. That ended quickly when two ghosts phased through the roof. One played a tone on their trumpet before the other, a fat woman with brown hair and green skin made a loud announcement. 

“Danielle Phantom and her human parent are hereby invited to the royal wedding of Dorathea Mattingly and Sidney Poindexter!”

“What?” I questioned. 

She answered, ”Mr.Johnny 13 will escort you at noon tomorrow. The departed as quickly as they arrived.

“Oh can we go ? Pleeeeeesse!” Danielle pled with her puppy eyes. 

I’m weak for them, so of course I told her “yes.”

I asked her, “Will it be safe for me?”

““Oh, it will be a wedding! They're really rare, so it's one of the few times all ghosts form a truce about it so anyone can celebrate it and have a day off. It’ll be safe!” she chimed in.

She practical jumped for joy. She was such an excitable child. 

“What are some of the other times ghosts call a truce?” I asked.

She replied with a goofy grin, “Well they’re of course. Christmas and Death-days, but Death-days only apply to the ghost whose death we're celebrating. Um, oh, there's also Liberation Day. It's a celebration of the freedom... Gained when the ghosts defeated the evil ghost-king Pariah Dark.”

“What’s a Death-day, Dani?” I inquired.

“Well, it’s like a birthday but grimmer. It started as a way to comfort the young ghosts and to get them used to the idea that they are, well, dead.”

I wisely decided to change the subject. “After breakfast, wanna play some Doomed?” 

She simply nodded as she was already stuffing her face with pancakes and sausage.

After breakfast and washing the dishes, we played Doomed for a few hours. At about noon Dani left to go hang out with Valerie and Star as she had promised.


	2. Chapter 2

I spent most of the morning after breakfast playing Doomed with Dad. Boy, that feels weird to even think! When the news hears that Vlad passed a genetic test as my father, oh he’ll be doomed himself! 

Anyway, Dad and I were in the car because he was taking me to thrift store where me and my friends Star and Valerie usually hung out. Because hey, cheap stuff is always nice! Also, Valerie could afford stuff there.

“You should get a nice outfit for the wedding,” Dad said. “As long as it’s not too expensive. And remember, I’m picking you up in 3 hours! Have fun, Dani.”

“Alright,” I told him as we arrived. “I will. Love you, Dad!” I leaned over and pecked him on check.

I saw Star and Valerie waving at me and I ran over to my friends. ”’Sup, my pretty girls!”

Valerie blushed. Wow, she was cute. 

They both hugged me as Star said, “You look so good today, Dani!” 

It’s been so good since Star told us she knew our secrets. It’s nice to not have to keep it to myself and to be able to talk all about my experiences not just my human ones. Valerie and I can talk so freely. It is just wonderful!. 

“Now, I do believe us fine ladies have some shopping to do!” I joked and immediately they rolled their eyes. 

“Your fake posh voice is the worst, Dani!” groaned Valerie.

After that, we walked through the Red door to the Thrift-Store and were greeted by rows upon rows of clothes, bits and baubles, and plenty of dolls that Star likes to customize. I heard she makes a ton selling them. She once made me a little Dani. It was so cute! 

We all went to look at the clothes, because clothes are fun. Duh!

Valerie found the cutest dress. It had a green top with a turtleneck and had yellow and orange zig-zag stripes on the bottom half. Star found an adorable denim jacket with three-quarter sleeves, as well as denim bell bottoms with bright orange accents. 

While I was browsing, I began telling them about this morning. “I got a wedding invite today. It’s a wedding for two ghosts.”

“What?” they both asked. 

“Yeah, it’s Sidney Poindexer, aka ghost of locker 742, and Dorathea Mattingly, the princess of dragons.”

They started to ask all kinds of questions all at once like, “Ghosts get married?” “ Wait, the ghost of locker 742 is real?” ”Are you friends with them?” “Are you going?”

I got annoyed and said, “One at a time! Okay, umm, they’re people, of course they get married! It's rare because, you know, no death till do us part, but it does happen. Yes, Sidney is real. I’ve met them both. They seem cool. Weddings are rare and special, so heck yeah I’m going! So is Dad, and before you ask, no ghost would dare be violent in the party for fear of the wrath of the entire ghost-zone turning on you.”

“Now, help me find a dress I can wear to the wedding!”I jokingly demand. 

Star looks excited while Valerie rolls her eyes.

We look at a few different dresses: a pretty long blue sparkle feast that was off the shoulder, a purple and blue mermaid-style dress, and a high neckline dress with a white sparkly bust with lace and a blue sparkly bottom. . I tried on all the dresses and then I modeled then for my friends. 

“The blue and purple dress looks too loose,” Star said. 

“Okay.” I tried on the blue overly sparkle dress.

“Cute, but too tight,” Valerie said.

Alright, here’s hoping the third dress fits right. I tried it on and stepped out of the dressing room. It fit like it was was made for me. 

After we paid, we still had an hour to kill. 

Star suggested, “Hey, we should get smoothies from the Nasty Burger across the street and come back here when we’re done. My treat for my rocking friends.” 

I was so ready for it but Valerie protested with “You don’t have to do that.” Blushing from embarrassment, she agreed to go if she paid for her own drink.

The smoothies were good. I got raspberry, Valerie got chocolate, and Star got vanilla. When we got back, Dad was already there. 

He’s gonna give me a bad time, isn’t he? I walked up to Dad to try and smooth it over with a, “Hey, wanna see the dress I got?“

He glared as he said, “Don't wander off, please. Next time you’re grounded.”

“OK” I replied. “You want the last quarter of my smoothie?”

As we started to drive away, he asked what flavor it was. I told him it was raspberry, and he said he would try it. ”

“Eh, it’s too sweet,” he said. “I’ll look at the dress when we get home,” 

It only took ten minutes to get home. As soon as we got home, I ran to my room and put on the dress and walked down the stairs. 

I cleared my throat. 

He looked up from his book. “Wow, you look lovely, Dani!”

After that, I spent the rest of the day in my room playing Morrowind until bedtime.


	3. Chapter 3

Dani and me both slept in late, not waking till ten-thirty in the morning. For breakfast, we ate some french toast and sausage. Dani devoured like she was starving…

She might have at one point. 

I shook my head, getting that disturbing thought out of my head. I asked, “I will be the only human at the wedding, won't I?”

Dani shook her head. “There is a small human population in the Ghost Zone. You see, natural ghost portal sometimes suck people up. Most humans die, but some survived and live in human settlements like New Hope. For one, it started when an airplane crashed in Ghost Zone in the seventies. Some of the kids of the original survivors have never seen the sun.”

She paused before continuing with, “And some of them take ghost as spouses so some humans will be there.” 

Alright, that’s a lot to digest. So I will not be the human there. That's both terrifying and fascinating. 

I told her, “It's 11:20. You get ready while I wash the dishes, then I’ll go get ready.” 

The dishes took only a few minutes to get done, and then I spent way too long deciding if I should wear my lavender or yellow dress shirt. In the end, I picked the lavender shirt, and by the time I get down, Dani was ready and waiting. 

“Hurry up, Johnny 13 is already here,” she said.

As we exited through the door, I see a familiar greasy biker ghost. 

“Sup Dani and Dani’s Dad,” he said.

Dani responded, “Sup, Johnny? Staying out of terrible I hope.”

“Come on, kid! Get in the side-car,” he stated. 

She hopped right into the side-car and put on the helmet the biker handed to her. 

“Come on, pops! Get behind me and let’s go already!” 

I begrudgingly did as he asked. I hated these death machines. 

Johnny handed me a helmet.

I put the helmet on and we were off. 

“Wulf Has opened a portal for us.” Johhy said.

“Who’s that?” I ask. 

He answered, ”He kinda looks like wulfman or a werewolf. He can use his claws to open portals.”

That wasn’t comforting at all. I gulped. 

We made a sharp turn, and suddenly the sky turned green and purple. Floating islands and stairs appeared in front of us, seeming like they went on forever. 

We went off the land mass we were driving on and I was too scared to scream. But Johnny just keep driving as if we were still on on land. I watched as we went through a giant ornate door. Johnny tilted the bike down, and I braced myself for impact. 

But, to my surprise, it ended up being a soft landing.

“Off my bike now, pops and Dani!” 

We do as he tells us, then a plump woman with green skin, brown hair, and a red dress walked up to us. 

“My name is Marryan. I will escort you to the pre-wedding party as the groom and bride get ready. Boy am surprised by the amount of humans here!’

We followed closely. 

“I can’t wait to see cousin Danny!” Dani exclaimed.

“As in Danny Phantom?!” I ask.

She nodded. 

“He’s your cousin.”

“Yes. Outside of you, he’s the only family I really have.” 

We entered what appeared to be a ballroom, and Dani started to run off. I reminded her, “Don't run or I’m going to ground you!” 

She huffly comes back as I hear a loud voice go “Danielle!!” 

I turned to see Danny Phantom. He quickly flew to hug Dani. 

She hugged him back.

“Hello, Mr. Lancer. Dani has talked about you so much! Welcome to the family!”

”Nice to meet you Daniel,” I said.

Yeti looking men greeted Mr. Phantom as “Oh Great One,” to which he responded by saying they could call him Danny or Phantom. 

A young looking woman with light green skin and dark green hair in a red strappy dress approached Dani with, “Hey Dani! I just wanted to say hi and thank you for saving Johnny from the Guys in White.”

“No prob, Kitty.” Dani turned to me and said in a loud voice, “We need to go sign in! Come on, Dad!” 

That Kitty woman waved goodbye to us as Dani lead us to the sign in book. On it, there was a pen with what looked like a knife on one half. Dani pokes her finger on it and it goes down a tube. She then signs in the biggest book I have ever seen and hands me the pen. 

“Poke you finger and then sign your name.”

I gasped. “That's kinda gruesome,” I said but I do as she instructed. It didn’t hurt much to sign the bloody book.

As we turned around, a man said, “Look, anther human!” 

I turned and saw two men, one average looking human with black hair, pale skin, and large glasses, the other a ghost with blue skin with gills, brownish blond hair, and fish looking eyes with an eye patch covering one of them.

“Hi my name’s Dill, and my boyfriend is Arron over here,” The human Dill said. They looked so happy. 

“Hello, my name is William Lancer. This my half-ghost daughter. Dani, say hi.”

Dani and I shook their hands asDill proposed question. “A halfa is quite rare. Where is the mom?” 

I answered with “I don't have a partner and am from the human world. She’s adopted.”

He looked embarrassed. “Sorry for asking!” 

“You’re okay,” I told him. “I would have assumed that too.” 

We chit-chatted for a few minutes before we separated. 

“They were nice, weren't they?” Dani stated. 

Across the room, I could see Daniel talking with Kitty and Johnny. 

After a few minutes, a booming voice announced, “All guests must move to the chapel! Everyone is here and the bride and groom are ready!”

Everyone shuffled to the chapel. Dani and I just followed the crowd.

The chapel was the most spectacular thing I have ever seen. Its stained glass windows alone were at least five stories tall and the ceiling was at least one story taller than that! 

“Wow,” Dani said.

I nodded. 

We went to go find a seat. Once we found a seat close to the aisle, that booming voice stated, “Now that all are seated, Sir Sidney and our priest shall arrive in mere moment!”

It was less than a minute later when a young man who must have been Sidney appeared through the door. He was dressed in nicest tail coat I had ever seen. He had a bright red bow-tie and a terrible bowl cut. Otherwise, he looked good. 

He approached the altar and stood in place while a priest in fine robes followed suit. Music that I never heard before started playing. It was stereotypical medieval music with beautiful singing in a language I didn’t recognize.

I looked toward the door and out came an absolutely beautiful woman with red eyes, green skin, and braided blonde hair. She wore fanist wedding dress. It was a rich purple with a scale-like pattern in cyan on one side, and a fancy cyan belt. The dress sparkled like diamonds. She went with her ladies in waiting and...Sam Mason? What was going on?

She walked up to the altar and faced her husband with the most pleasant smile.

The priest said, “We are all here to celebrate the wedding of Sir Sidney and Princess Dorathea Mathingly, princess of all dragons. I ask for your silence...Now I am here to bind these two lovers in holy matrimony y Dorathea, your vows. ”

“I, Dorathea Mattingly, do swear to protect and love you for the rest of my afterlife, and to rule my kingdom with you!”

The priest asked Sidney too do the same. 

“I, Sidney Poindexter, do swear to assist you in all matters, to support and love you, and to fight alongside you!”

“Do you, Sidney Poindexter, take Dorthea Mattingly as your bride?” the priest asked. 

“Most certainly yes!”

“And do you, Dothea Mattingly, take Sidney Poindexter as your husband?”

“Yes, of course.”

“I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride,” the priest said.

The bride kissed the groom, dipping him in the process. I heard a lot of cheering for that. 

Dora announced, “NOW FOR THE FEAST!” 

Everyone cheered, but Dani was loudest, much to my embarrassment. 

Danny told me, “Don't worry, the food is safe for you to eat!” 

Everyone shuffled to the ballroom once more.

There were three tables of food and plenty of seats. One of the tables held all vegetarian options, one was full of meat of all varieties, and one was nothing but desserts. Before she even thought of it, I told Dani, “You have to eat a plate of dinner before you eat dessert.” 

She groaned at that. 

I got a plate of green bean casserole, a ghostly chicken leg, and pork and beans. Dani got a plate of a salad, some red beans and rice, and some fruit.

Dani ate quickly and choked a few times. I kept telling her to slow down but she didn’t listen. 

“You can’t get desert till I do.”

She pouted as I finished eating. 

Dill and Aron came up to ask if they could sit with us, as all other tables were full. I told them of course, “but we are getting up to dessert.” 

They nodded in understanding.

Dani, because she absolutely filled her diner plate, got to have a bowl of ice cream. I got some ice cream and cheesecake too..

We returned to the table to see Aaron and Dill chatting about how so many guests contributed to the feast. When they saw us approach, they greeted us. 

I sat down and said, “Hey, have either of you tried the green bean casserole? It was really good!” 

Dill beamed. “I made it.”

We talked about what happened since he got to the Ghost-Zone in 1996. He didn't like what he heard. Aaron then informed us that he was never human, but that it sounded interesting. 

“I thought all ghosts were humans! At least, the humanoid looking ones.”

Dani facepalmed..

Arron and Dill just laughed.

It was another four hour hours of chatter before it was announced that we could go home. Dani and I started looking for Johnny 13 but then we bumped into Sam Manson. 

“Hello Sam,” I said.

Sam looked panicked 

“So how do you know the bride? And also, how did you get here?”

Sam answered, “Umm one, her evil brother kidnapped and forced me to marry him. I helped Dora fight against him, and so since then, she visits me and we hang out sometimes. Two, Danny Phantom brought me!”

I reminded her about the test on Monday and to get studying.

Dani chuckled. “It's been a while, Sam. How are you?” 

Sam knew DanI? 

“Good, it was cool to be bridesmaid. You?”

Dani tells her, “Good, but we are looking for Johnny 13.” 

“Oh he’s over there,” Sam said, pointing over to the other side of the ballroom. 

We walked over to Danny Phantom, Johnny 13, and Kitty, who were talking. I heard the end of their conversation with Phantom saying, “Well Johnny, Kitty, it was good to see you. I got to get Sam home.”

“Goodbye, Mr. Phantom,” I said.

“You too.” 

I decided not to tell him I knew that he was Daniel Fenton. Dani didn't even tell me about that, I figured it out on my own. 

Kitty walked over to me and said, “Your daughter is a real hero. It's good to she has a home. Sorry we didn’t chat much.”

Johnny kissed Kitty on the lips and told her he had to go.

“Be careful,” she said.

The three of us made our way back to the death machine known as a motorcycle. Dani hopped in the side-car and jokingly said, “Get on, pops!”

“Never call me that again.”

Johnny got on and I went behind him. I know it was only twenty minutes but that feels like forever on this machine. 

When we got home, I told Dani she needed to go to bed. She had school in the morning. 

I made my way to my own bed and almost immediately fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I was so tired that Dad had to wake me up twice. We had to early seeing as he was a teacher and he drove me to school. 

Ughh, I hate waking up early.

As the school day started, my besties Star and Valerie came over to my locker to talk with me before class. 

“SOOO,” Star started. “How was the wedding? What was like? Did anything freaky happen? How did the bride look?” 

Valerie cut her off. “You know, I wanted to ask questions, but I think you’re overwhelming her.”

I tried to answer Star’s questions. “Umm, the wedding was beautiful. Dora, the bride, was stunning. Sidney looked good too, aside from his hair. Yes, there was some freaky stuff by the human guest’s standards, like signing in with blood or ectoplasm, but that’s tradition. The pre-wedding mingle, the wedding, then the feast was really great. Umm, the chapel was the prettiest place I’ve seen. That's where the actual sermon was. It was nice. I had fun.”

Valerie asked, “Wait human guests besides your dad? How? Why?” 

“There have always been some humans in the ghost zone. Sometimes natural ghost portals open up and steal people, ships, and airplanes. Most die by the fall, but some survive.”

“That’s messed up!” Star said. 

Valerie chimed in with, “How do the human towns stay safe? There must be a problem with ghost?”

“Well most of the literally billions of sentient ghost dont give a f*ck about human one way or another. Some even take ghost as significant others. Haven't you noticed how only like twenty ghosts ever attack? That’s because most don't care about the human world. At least, not anymore, if ever.” I paused and then added, “And, by the way, there are plenty of ghosts that were never human to start with and can make babies with other ghosts or humans.” 

“And how do they stay safe from the beasts and other ghosts?” Valerie asked. 

“There is a metal called ectoranium which can be fashioned into weapons. Most towns only can make like medieval weapons like crossbows, spears, or swords.” 

Valerie went to ask more, but the bell rang. Class was about to begin. 

That's the story of my dad and my trip to a ghostly wedding.


End file.
